


AU: NC

by VeltYoung



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Selfcest
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeltYoung/pseuds/VeltYoung
Summary: 基于私设方面的，稍微架空原作动画的au，含日常以及短篇文段的各篇暂时没有固定时间前后顺序发展，均可作为独立成篇Every Single Short Story





	1. BD

       “嗡嗡~”   
       “哈？”  
       早上起床后的Randy比较纳闷了：因为Nomicon极少数会在这个时间发红光，响起声音。  
       由于这个特殊时间点，Randy不禁一想，肯定有什么必要的事情。于是他拿起Nomicon，打开，意识进入，只剩下流着口水的身体趴躺在桌面上。  
       要是有恶作剧倾向的Howard在旁边的话，Randy说不定被偷拍几张相。每次回到现实世界，Randy会急急忙忙地叫自己的Biffer删掉那些傻乎乎的照片：“Howard，快点删掉！别人会笑话我的！”  
       Randy顺利地从空中抵达地面，做了一个漂亮、完美的落地式。这又让Randy纳闷了：平常Nomicon不是一直不让自己好好落地的么？怎么这次就...？  
       一如既往，Randy都会抬头，望向Nomicon世界的天空，等待Nomicon又会下达什么课程。  
       终于，天空中用涂鸦写出一句话： The ninja can take a sick day（忍者可以请一天病假）。  
       “Nomicon，我觉得你才生病了。”Randy看完天空上一行涂鸦字，开玩笑般这样说道，“是不是吃错什么药了？”  
       开完玩笑Randy就陷入沉思，“——我想想看...”  
       自己没生病，那会是谁生病呢？没注意已经有人走到他后面。  
       走到Randy身后的人用腿横扫未察觉危险的Randy，  
       “What the juice？！”  
       紧接着那个人便毫不客气地抓住Randy的手，向后一拉，用膝盖重压在他的背上。  
       “Long time no see，Randy Cunningham。” 一个较懒散的声音响起。  
       Randy一听声音就认出是谁了：“NomiRandy？！你不是...？！”   
       “‘我不是’怎么？”NomiRandy冷笑几声，并带有恶意的语气说，“I'm always watching you。”NomiRandy说话间已经靠近Randy，双手开始拿着紫色条带绑起他的身体。“身体我又拿去借用一段时间，你不会介意的吧？”  
       “强盗...”  
       好歹NomiRandy正压着Randy，要不然Randy会像离开水的鱼一般，在地面上乱挣扎。  
       结束捆绑过程的NomiRandy跟Randy示手道别后，“See ya，shoob。”张开双手，从高处躺下，摔了下去，从而进入现实中Randy的身体。   
       趴在桌面上的“Randy”擦拭掉口水，起身，顺手带起兜帽。NomiRandy环视房间，像是在寻找什么。找完他要的东西，然后看了眼，NomiRandy勾起嘴角，笑了。

       “你不是Randy，你把他怎么了？！”  
       “放轻松点，Howard。” NomiRandy摊开抓住他衣服的Howard......  
       在学校，Howard与NomiRandy见面了。  
       Howard一眼就识别出这个带帽子的“Randy”不是自己的Biffer，猛然抓起衣服，询问Randy下落。  
       “先别这么冲动，我们先到人少的地方谈谈。”  
       “那好。”Howard依然警惕着NomiRandy。  
       “他人在哪？”  
       “依然在老地方——Nomicon里咯。他正好好地被绑起来。”双手抱臂的NomiRandy把一只手五指摊开指着自己，眯上眼，弧起嘴角笑，“放心，今天是个特别的日子，很好猜的。”  
       “特别的日子？”Howard想了想。  
       “Uh-huh。”  NomiRandy点头，并靠近Howard，开始谈起他的小计划......  
       结束谈论的两人一起带上看似不怀好意的笑，瞬间感觉周围气氛都变了。

       紫色条带消失了，没有约束的Randy赶紧跑到出口。没想到的是Randy在书中的总通道却始终找不到通往外界的门，出口简直是消失了。  
       Randy稍微有点抓狂了：出口到底在哪里？NomiRandy又会在外面乱做什么事情？快点让我出去啊啊啊！  
       无奈的他也只能闲逛了。   
       “First Ninja？”  
       Randy路过，瞥见到First Ninja，他正在树下静坐。  
       First Ninja睁开一只眼，“Randy？你看起来比较烦躁，想静坐吗？这有助于静心。”   
       “好吧。”说完，Randy席地而坐，跟着First Ninja静坐。他闲逛也感到无聊，就只能找找事情做做看了。  
       静坐确实让Randy安静了不少，他甚至快要睡着了。久之，他的头倾倒在First Ninja肩膀上。  
       “Oops，不小心睡着了。”Randy立马回到自己的位置，舒展自己腰，“腰还有点酸啊...”   
       “试换摊尸法？”  
       “嗯。”于是呼，Randy就像尸体一样躺着，看着天空中几朵无忧无虑飘动的卷云。

       “NomiRandy没想到你居然‘学乖’了？竟会体贴人啦。”Howard边调侃边用胳膊肘顶顶NomiRandy。这么看来，他真的完全支持NomiRandy的小计划。  
       “...Don't touch me。”NomiRandy停下Howard的胳膊，“至少今天，我不会见到那个总是‘教育’我的人。”   
       “好好，我不会碰你。”Howard也明白，NomiRandy在适宜。“你会跟得上Cunningham在学校里的进程吗？”  
       “多亏Nomicon的观察卷轴，我可是不会逊于那家伙的。”  
       “话说，你把Nomicon放入锁柜里，是怕它监督你乱搞事情吗？”  
       NomiRandy轻咂嘴几声，“这也是的计划的一部分。”  
       “噢~”

       “......”  
       Randy翻个身，侧躺。看腻卷云、无所事事的他稍微又静不下心了。在想NomiRandy会乱搞出什么幺蛾子事情来，又在想Howard会怎样扳回局面......此时他万万没想到的是Howard是站在NomiRandy一边的。又翻个身，他难得认为学校的生活有点令自己怀念了。  
       “First Ninja，”Randy决定了，“有什么忍者训练吗？”  
       “‘静’不行，你要换‘动’？”  
       “‘动’什么？”Randy有点搞不清楚First Ninja说的话。  
       “你戴上忍者面罩，把围巾脱到地上。跑动时围巾只能飘动，不能碰地面。”  
       “哦哦。”Randy照做了。  
       “Oh my Ninja...”跑久的Randy上气不接下气，“什么时候才能停下来，呼...”  
       “别说话，留着喘气。围巾快碰地面了。” Randy一做跑步训练，First Ninja就将双手挂于树上，支持全身，不忘督促他。  
       “好...”Randy都没想过原来一个跑步训练竟会如此难......  
       “你可以停了。”First Ninja始终挂在树上。他真的完全不会累啊。  
       “呃...” 不清楚在几十米的原地来回跑了多少圈，上百？甚至上千？只顾边跑步边喘气的他怎么会有心思去数自己跑的圈数。Randy累倒做了一个扑地摔，脸与地面摩擦了一点距离。随之飘下的围巾盖住了他的头。“终于...可以休息了么...？”  
       “要休息就得加倍训练。”  
       “What the juice？！”Randy猛地抬起头，“还来...” 要是嘴巴里有泥土什么的话，他一定当场吐出来，表个态。  
       “这只是训练耐力的。”  
       心好累啊，我干吗要无事提忍者训练...起先应该好好地装作尸体一样躺在地上才对......Randy没法，决定的事情就应当完成。  
       “——看来你比不上那小子。”First Ninja前后来回摆荡，跳到Randy面前。  
       First Ninja提起一个人引起了Randy的注意，“哪个小子？”   
       “NomiRandy。”  
       “...？” 

       “吧唧吧唧...”  
       “...能不发声吗？”NomiRandy看不惯Howard吃东西时嘴巴发出的声响，还有食物残渣掉落在餐桌上。  
       “你为什么不问问周围的人，他们发出的噪音可比我大多了。”  
       “......”NomiRandy不理会Howard，继续吃自己的午餐。  
       吃完午餐的NomiRandy发言：“...原来学校的生活也无聊多了。”  
       Howard吐吐槽：“虽说是学校，但经常遭到怪物、机器人的袭击。这压根就是战场吧。”  
       “你要怪就怪在这片危险区域修学校的人咯。”  
       “谁知道是谁修的呢。”   
       “嘿，”Howard注意到NomirRandy在看某个地方，他一同朝那个方向看，“你是不是在看我老姐？反正你对她调情，她也不吃你这套。”  
       “......”NomiRandy含住吸管，喝起饮料。  
       “反正...”Howard故意停了下，耸起肩，“老姐总是会喊错‘你’的名字。所以没戏咯。”  
       “没戏就没戏呗...”NomiRandy单手托腮，转动眼珠，一副无所谓的样子。  
       尽管Randy说过自己认识Heidi一辈子了，但Heidi似乎不认识他，总是忘记他的真正名字，从而喊错名字。说不定这是NomiRandy对Heidi不感兴趣原因？也许吧。  
       “请问这里还有位置吗？”一个紫色发的女生走近座位，“其他地方没空位了。”  
       “Cunningham，那我先走了。”Howard很识趣地拿起自己的饮料，并让出座位给Theresa，离开了。  
        Theresa坐下，对Howard道谢。她放好餐盘，开始吃午餐。一旁的NomiRandy仍然在喝饮料，眼睛瞥向另外的地方。不得不说他喝得真慢。  
       “能帮我把这个打开吗，Randy？”Theresa打不开自己的瓶装饮料，便找面前的NomiRandy帮忙。  
       “......”NomiRandy转过来，答应帮Theresa打开。他答应了，他居然答应了。打开饮料的他又快速看向其他地方，咬住吸管。  
       此时，NomiRandy的内心是这样的：搞什么？我竟不自觉帮面前的人做事情了？啊我知道......然后他暗笑几声。  
       “谢谢。”Theresa握起手放在嘴前，对此笑了下。  
       假装喝完饮料的NomiRandy话也不说，直接离开座位。 

       自从听了First Ninja讲起NomiRandy做忍者训练的情况，Randy好像有了竞争目标，提起精神来。“接下来是什么训练。”  
       “单手爬瀑布。你之前就爬过瀑布，因此难度加大。”  
       二人抵达瀑布，First Ninja再度静坐了，只不过这次他是在瀑布的冲刷下静坐。Randy觉得这静坐挺简单的，但自己的训练不是静坐，是单手爬瀑布。  
       “拿掉面罩，把一只手绑起来。”  
       “好的！”  
       NomiRandy做忍者训练时，唯一与Randy不同就是，他不会唠叨，比较干脆；不完成前他是不会提一句意见的。  
       急匆匆的水打在Randy的身上，他几次从几米高的地方被水打下来，但这水势并不会影响他的精力。多次尝试的他几乎已经习惯水造成的负荷了。  
       Randy边爬边想：啊？NomiRandy...你之前是不是也吃过苦头，让我在Nomicon里做忍者训练，尝尝同你一样的苦头...？  
       他回头望向低处，爬的高度还不低。“不知道NomiRandy的成绩如何。”接着继续爬。  
       真不巧，Randy抓住一块不稳定的岩石，牢牢一抓就松垮，“...？！”他掉了下来。   
       又一次被水浸泡的Randy浮在水面上，从嘴里喷出小水柱，又想：在现实世界说不定挺享受的...不知道现实还怎么样。不管，继续做忍者训练，学校的体育训练可是比不上这些。

        “......”  
        无聊...没想到来的现实也跟Nomicon里过日子一样无趣，不是经常有怪物或机器人来吗？怎么我一来就没有。无事可做的NomiRandy径直走进游戏洞。  
        进入游戏洞后，NomiRandy发现游戏机的最高分数，全是Randy的；除了某台毁坏掉的游戏机，那是Howard最高分。  
        “终于有事可做了...”NomiRandy拿钱去换游戏代币，准备剩下的时间就待在这打游戏了。他到达一台游戏机，“是时候打破那家伙的成绩了。”十指交叉，扳动手指，指间发出清纯的噼啪声，准备活动筋骨。  
        “不错...”NomiRandy陆续打破不少的最高成绩，与留下不同照片的Randy不一样，他就只是摆一个照相表情——一个平常脸。他有趣地说道：“仔细看看，这些一点都不帅...你得多照照镜子。”  
        打破Randy所有游戏记录的NomiRandy望向店外，再转头过来打算打破自己的记录。  
        “时间应该差不多，可以回去了。” NomiRandy转身踏上去Randy家的途中，当时天已经彻底黑了。  
        对他来说，今天确实是个无聊的一天，但总的来说，至少有一天时间没见着First Ninja。

        训练了一天的Randy结束了所有，他感觉累极了，都不知道天空已经从原本的褐黄色变为了同现实世界夜空一样的颜色，佩服自己没有First Ninja的监督下也能顺顺利利地完成剩下的所有。  
        这时有人来了，“今天过得好吗？”  
        “还好吧...”Randy侧脸看着走过来的NomiRandy，“你又过得如何？”  
        “没什么好的。”  
        “哈？”今天是不是NomiRandy吃错药了？我原本以为你会搞出什么幺蛾子事情来？？结果自己还会回来？？？  
        “快给我起来。”说罢，NomiRandy扶起躺倒在草坪上的Randy。  
        “...？！！”   
        “...我说，你快给我起来。”说完就一个劲地把Randy甩了出去，还甩得不远，甩到悬崖掉下了。  
        Randy完全搞不清楚NomiRandy到底是吃错什么药了。他就这样回到现实世界，起来发现自己是躺在自家门外。  
        迷迷糊糊的他想直接进家，躺在客厅沙发上，睡觉。  
        他一打开门，突然亮起了灯光，房间里已经不知何时挂满了精致的装饰，自己的父母、Howard和其他同学正站在那里。  
        “生日快乐，Randy！！”大家一起欢呼，突如其来的惊喜代替了疲惫。  
        “哇，我今天差点忘记自己的生日了。谢谢！”   
        Howard就端上蛋糕来到Randy跟前，Randy则用手一把搂住Howard的脖子，然后顺势地抓起蛋糕，糊在Howard脸上。  
        “你这家伙...”Howard也顺势地抓起蛋糕，糊在Randy脸上。  
        大家对着两好朋友的举动发出一阵哄笑，笑声就像是传染病一样，散播开来。蛋糕呢，没吃成，反而是被当做糊抹脸的恶作剧，在房间里飞来飞去......  
        Randy偷偷跟Howan说：“我说你是不是串通好的，让我好好待在Nomicon里。”  
        “这不是我的主意。我只是负责其他事情。”  
        “有点奇怪了...” 

        Randy躺在床上正看着Nomicon，他在想是不是NomiRandy做的；也不对啊，这人怎么可能会帮人做事。越想越不对劲的他还是打开Nomicon，进去询问一番吧。  
        “嘿没想到你还记着我的生日。”  
        “哦？过得还可以吧？你不是想在学校请假一天的么？我替你请了。”  
        “那么，还得，真的‘谢谢’你呢！”Randy将“谢谢”两字咬得很重，说着便把涂鸦蛋糕猛地糊在NomiRandy，“今天我根本就没好好放假，全在做训练！”  
        “你说啥？”NomiRandy用同样的招式回击Randy，也用相同的语气重读“谢谢”，“我也得‘谢谢’你，呀！我也根本过了个无聊的一天，纯属打破你的游戏记录。你怎么不好好地躺在地上，无聊地过一天...提什么忍者训练，这也不是好好地陪那个大叔了么？哈，今天过得总比总是见到大叔好多了。”  
        “嗯？”站在一旁围观两人的First Ninja莫名躺枪，“你刚刚说什么？”  
        “我没对你说八百岁的老头都已经是客气了。”  
        “......” 本来First Ninja早已习惯NomiRandy的讽刺了，紧接着有一块蛋糕砸到他脸上，头上开始冒几条青筋，“你们两个...是不是‘活腻’了...！”  
        三人展开了一场蛋糕大战......  
        “好端端地Nomicon让我出去一回，结果...”

       A Boring Day or A Birthday？

END


	2. Hug Yours

说起来，两个人一前一后面对面抱在一起、长得一模一样的大男生做这事…  
看着是为尴尬…

克服恐惧就是要拥抱它。  
这句话在第一时间跳进Randy空白的大脑里，他打量了一下对面那个自己，又回忆了一番当初逼退忍者的那一大片公鸡。  
Well，至少这家伙还是人形的不是吗？他这样想。Randy只犹豫了一秒就下了决定，他伸开手臂闭紧眼睛迈开腿，视死如归地抱住了对方。  
“……”  
被抱住的NomiRandy先是一愣，瞪大眼睛，双手有点不知所措，似麻痹了，下一刻就是轮到他内心思想上台了：喂喂喂，谁有权允许你抱我的？…抱得好死，我真心想——  
但是，在Randy愈抱着紧后，他那一系列膨胀想痛打这该死的人的气球薄的想法，不是挤爆而是泄气了。  
遭了，没反应。这是Randy所担心的地方，这与预想的情况相反：NomiRandy并没有歇斯底里的动静。  
Randy更加害怕起来，正准备松开立马开一溜烟逃跑却不料NomiRandy的手挡住了他的退路——压住他的背。  
Randy脱口而出：“我靠！？？”  
“嘿？”NomiRandy的语调抬高，他意外Randy被抱的反应，“怎么，轮到我的回合就不可以？”  
“……”Randy欲张嘴却脑袋空空，不能回对NomiRandy的话来。  
“说明白点，到底抱我做什么？”  
“克服恐惧就是要拥抱它。”Randy机械般的回答他问题。  
“哦，”NomiRandy拉长了音节，并且转了转眼珠，像是无奈，“那你找错对象了。”  
“啊？？？”  
他手没有压住Randy背，而是拍几下，说：“连我这个所谓的恐惧都克服过后，就不再有其他恐惧了呗。”  
这句话，听起来很矛盾。  
他开始嘲笑一声：“一天二十四小时都能看自己，那岂不是在恐惧之下吓大的嗯？我说你啊，就是一个shoob。”  
也许是从诞生到现今，活了那么个不太久的时间，突然被这个给他“新生”的人一抱，心里说不出来地有流露感情，大概是一种感激之情。  
他发现Randy还在抱他，口气便变得不友好起来了：“你打算抱多久？”  
“抱到你说完为止。”  
是呢，难得这么会像Randy罗里吧嗦的这次机会可不能浪费。NomiRandy笑了笑，不是同他那通常的嘲笑。  
“你想听我说什么？”

END


	3. Sick

    “吱呀～”  
    木制门发出被推开的声音，这暗示房间的主人回来了哟。  
    “呜…我像——”迎门而来的Randy吸了吸鼻涕，好不容易开门后走到右手前的梯子旁，靠着梯子扶好受冷跌跌撞撞的自己，“是感冒了吧…你难道也——”啊不对，Randy拍拍脑门，才意识到眼前面对但脸不对自己低着头的NomiRandy没经历过刚刚的悲催遭遇哦。毕竟，长得一模一样就会有某种，自觉性呢，他不在意地想想。“啊啾！老麦的机器人是想冻死我呢…要，要去找纸巾…”说罢用手背搓鼻子便在房间内到处找纸巾。  
    “……”  
    啊啦，似乎没说明NomiRandy在屋内干什么呢。多亏于Nomicon，他拥有了自己在Randy世界的躯体；自然会有交换条件，那就是——“腾出Randy更多的时间”。现在，他正盘坐在圆桌边一面转笔一面无趣时翻Nomicon这本书，桌子剩余的地方放满了课本，是Randy的课本：所以明白了那“腾出时间”其中的一个意思了吗？  
    “在哪里！”  
    “没有！”  
    “在哪里！”  
    几回这么循环叫喊着，Randy始终在房间内找不到纸巾，边吸着流不停的鼻涕边像是哭喊道：“Oh my Ninja，你跑到哪里去了…”他这么“叫冤”道腿脚硬是迈不动，不能出房间找其他地方的纸巾。也不清楚他是怎么了，艰难拼命地走近房间中央位置的NomiRandy，手一拿他没戴上的兜帽，头一栽…  
     “……？！”  
     NomiRandy二话不说直接抓起Nomicon，反手硬是把书给砸在Randy脸上，然后Randy倒在地上。  
    “见鬼…”过度反应后的NomiRandy转过去拾起Nomicon，见到Randy脸边上印起书的一块方框框印记，用手指靠近Randy的鼻间，“昏过去了，”随之拍拍那人脸蛋招呼：“喂喂喂，别死啊。”  
     “唉。”

     “不必这么啊…”  
     Randy进入Nomicon书中世界，还没反应过来就被无数的纸卷砸头顶，等堆成小山，脑袋出山顶后他无力说道。  
     “算了，还是有纸的地方。”他正准备擤鼻子的时候注意NomiRandy往这边来。  
     “感觉好点了？”  
     伴随而来的是拉长擤鼻子的噗声，“一般一般…你下手太重了喂。”  
     只听见习已而常NomiRandy的哼声，他不理会这个“下手重”，反而说：“不久你老妈再来房间的情况怎么解决？”  
     “唏——身体就交给你了。”  
     “你确定？”  
     “哈！”Randy甩下手，他表示放心大胆就交给NomiRandy你了，“我清楚一这人。”  
     “哈，我也清楚你这人。”说完转身准备出书中世界。“顺便说一下，衣服你洗。See you later, shoob。”他挥挥再见的手。  
     难怪NomiRandy没戴兜帽原来是这样。  
     “拜托，什么时候你有洗过衣服…”

END


	4. Untilted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaoi, kiss  
> 我表示是520码完的x

    “嘿。”  
     在Randy穿上一红衬衫正准备扣上扣子的时候，他身后传来一阵打招呼的声音，而且感到肩膀被拍了一下。于是他转过身，以升调对上脸模样相同男生的话：“嘿，难得会见你拍肩膀。”  
     NomiRandy趁眨眼的瞬间，偷瞄眼Randy那露胸膛的上半身，他这一细微举动对方难以发现呢。他并向对方询问道：“噢，你穿成这样干什么去？”  
   “去同学家聚会什么的。”Randy边说边扣上衬衫，为表现风洒而未把扣子扣满从而露出了锁骨下面一点点来——噢老天爷，这画面可是万分吸引了另一个人。然后他拜托NomiRandy：“啊对，麻烦你帮我把袖子折起来。”  
    “怎么就不能自行解决这件事。”NomiRandy故意埋怨道，再说了，这也是他本质会做的，最可能出于某种条件反射？可越与Randy有接触机会或者机会，他就越成功接近…  
    “我猜你不是第一穿这套吧？”他明知故问了把，他最想要的是，拖延时间。“哈上次是谁给你折袖口的。”说罢，他也完成了折袖子的小任务。  
    “是，”Randy回答，顺便理理衣领，“上次是Howard帮忙的。那次也是个教训。”Randy说到这里时耸耸肩，学NomiRandy嘲讽口气再说，“自以为本人派对技巧很棒诶。”  
   “自持其高？”NomiRandy边笑笑，“Uh-huh，我的一个特点。”  
   “喔——这么承认缺点却没问题？”  
   “这也没什么，我得到什么好处？”  
   “哈哈哈。”Randy听这儿无所谓口气的语言早已习惯的呢。  
     NomiRandy越看对面Randy的领口，就又觉得少点什么，调侃道：“这装须得戴领带看起来才好喂。”  
    “真的？我记得没有领带。”  
    NomiRandy边说边往衣橱里走：“可我的记忆告诉我你有。”  
     等会儿确实找出一条领带，是黑色的。一只手拿着它先踏出衣橱门外，再出来个人。  
   “哇。”Randy过去接住领带，自己准备套上。  
   “让我来帮再一次如何？”  
     Randy果然没留意NomiRandy主动提出请求背后的意思来，“Okay。”甚至忘记打领带纽扣必须是扣满的。  
     然后NomiRandy给他系领带，缓慢地，眼睛注意力自然不在对方脸上，而是在领带的方向上。可相反，用膝盖想想，Randy是有在看他的。NomiRandy故意在最后的时候系紧点从而自己好瞬间扯他领带——  
   “有点紧、唔…？！”  
     身高又一致，扯个领带，Randy就被他拉过来亲上了。  
   “你干、干什么？！又、又算计我…！！”  
   “Huh，我赢了。”  
     被亲上的下一秒Randy立马拉开距离，本想反驳回去的，没料到脸上不怀好意的NomiRandy径直走过来，他不得不置身后退，对方血红眼直勾勾地在对他下马威，Randy他背抵到了墙上。  
   “我说啊…”NomiRandy一手臂压在墙上则让彼此距离接近，另手戏弄拉拉Randy的领带，令对方噎噎气，便达到好玩的效果，顺便又为他解松领带，说着，“系领带什么的要衣衫整齐，看看你衣领敞开见锁骨胸膛很多了。”  
   “我都在尽力转移视线喂。”  
   “还、还不是你…！”Randy转移视线，并咬牙切齿也作不出多的对罪魁祸首的解释：NomiRandy就是喜欢这样，每次都防不胜防；他那“转移不了视线”的话，不可能消失掉他对自己身体占有欲，Randy早该…不，但他表现出来的行为却是另一种，可理解为轻度的…极可能是他的戏弄心态吧。  
      只见NomiRandy更接近他了，现实说法就是双方都已经碰上鼻子的距离。他扭扭头轻声说：“Wanna more…”  
      见鬼，斜眼看那有点迷离的眼神真心猜不此刻透心思啊…介于NomiRandy也不是做过一次这种抢着机会吻Randy的缘故——好的，这就是他为表现其“占有欲”所做出的行动，只要求一个吻就满足他；真是的，他居然还知道“玩火”的最值。  
     NomiRandy从转视线过来正视他且沉默的Randy读出了“接受”的意思，稍后这家伙将要…过往“努力”算是没有白费：帮忙Randy做些事情，“得寸进尺”要求一个吻的作为回报。可Randy那家伙，绝大多数仅仅是碰嘴唇一下，然后就没然后了——那家伙捂脸溜了，反倒留下NomiRandy唯独借舌头舔舔手心或手指某一处保留其味道，未多余遗憾的。时间久了，次数多了，Randy明显的肢体反应是不在抗拒他，保持种中立的态度——除了嘴巴上说话不接受的习惯，毕竟嘴巴更容易被大脑所控制，躯体有机能习惯一时半会儿是改变不了的。  
      呀，说原因扯远了，轮到NomiRandy他会怎么开始好了：首先他调整下呼吸，可能是使Randy造成某些心理压力。他再轻敷了唇上去，另一方没有动静，唯一办法就等他…  
   （不确定试探性的亲吻，吧…）  
    Randy莫名这样想，见对方敷上唇之前闭上的眼睛，唯自己还在睁眼稍微对不起他。算了算了，这也不是第一次碰嘴唇；只是认为这次比较难开始。  
     一方把合拢的嘴巴微微展开，另一方感觉到轻微的呼气声，然后格外注意地前移想封上，舌头也跟过来了，短暂瞬间接交后嘴唇某方向上移开，因此一种细小的声音出现了。NomiRandy先主动拉开了接吻的极小距离。  
      此时他们还没各自睁开眼睛。  
   “Come on，我…”  
   “……”  
   “我、会努力习惯的…”  
      猜测Randy接下来可能是不会反抗的吧，NomiRandy另一只手捧上他脸，则再次吻上去。Randy不擅长地与回应他，嘴缝间又响了一声。一个人欲呼吸暂时分离上唇，可移动的时候似乎有种被粘的力度拉动另一个人的嘴唇；是有点不可思议的触感诞生而来。  
      NomiRandy偷偷眯起眼睛看用嘴呼吸的Randy，并说：“你在拒绝噢…”  
    “不，是你在拒绝…”  
      有人在敷衍，有人在诉说事实。  
    “……”NomiRandy清楚眼珠在动，他闭上了眼…  
      现在，是不是该算他们敷上嘴唇的第三次开始了？在第三次吻接触Randy的那一刻时，他接应了NomiRandy的吻，接着NomiRandy继续跟上，几道唇间运动的交织声由此产生。过后，NomiRandy的舌头不小心顺势刮了Randy，Randy的嘴唇从而容易“咬”到他。  
    “哈…”  
      大概是中场休息几秒钟的时间，依稀可听见彼此的呼吸声亦或是喘息声？报告下他们都还未睁眼，这暗示还没结束。       
      然后，NomiRandy用舌头轻舔Randy的嘴唇，不是为达到湿润的目的——拜托，之前是接吻难不成有假？而是为了其他。  
      Randy先前抓对方兜帽的手后退滑至NomiRandy脸庞抚摸代表他在适应伸入自己齿后的舌头。本以为那以纸片作成的躯体没想到触感与真实皮肤无差啊…他尝试接受外来者，所以他们发生了一次舌吻。  
      极可能是互相接吻的默契感降临了，没错，他们不止有默契感，以前不是作战配合过吗？尽管Randy比不上NomiRandy的攻势，可手正在抚摸也不是他示弱的象征啊。嘴上包括舌头缠绵次数多，甚至扫过一方的口腔，吞咽彼此的分泌过多唾液，以至于其从各自嘴角中偷跑出来。  
      NomiRandy捧脸的手下移到Randy的脖子以及其下，嘴上的动作幅度更大使Randy许些难受，他手也条件反应，试图想向上抓头发。长绵的吻难以终结呢。  
      他确实是不擅长感情处理但是…He is selfish, he is narcissistic; he only cares about himself and concerns about himself. How can he reject "himself"?  
    “哈啊…”  
     啊氧气的确使人厌烦，虽说接吻交合的缝隙时间可以补充点，仍耗尽比补给快。拉开吻的距离，舌尖上拖出一丝细长银线，好歹银线都在被看到前断掉了。NomiRandy睁开眼，下意识用手背擦拭自己嘴边的，见Randy也有，伸手过去。Randy就NomiRandy给他擦拭嘴角的唾液弄得脸蛋痒痒的而渐渐笑得睁开眼，笑声传染了另一个人。  
      睁眼后为什么有奇怪的感觉在眼前之人之上，Randy以这个原因环臂抱住NomiRandy，随后耳边听见：  
    “Randy，”  
      Randy听被叫名字的感觉不一样，怎么说这家伙很少说自己名字，每次说绝对是针对性语言，这次就…  
   “Just, have fun…”  
     …轻柔细声。  
     NomiRandy也许能趁拥抱的时间内去闻他他肉体的气味，但说完这句话他却后退了。Well，以Randy角度想，他不喜欢这样吧。  
   “啊你这么说，你也不去？”  
    “是，”NomiRandy没插衣包的手，大拇指反向指着躺桌子上的蓝包里藏着的忍者宝典。“你就好好玩，我总的来说该可以继续为你制造‘不在场’证明。”  
    “哈哈可那是指‘忍者’情况。”  
    “Uh，给我忍者面罩，万一什么情况不用你出门；再者，你这身着不方便携带书。”  
      噢，这话讲述的过程中，NomiRandy有手指数数字的行为，正好两根，Randy留意到他这次反常肢体动作比较多，暗想或许吧？  
    “我既然已经在拖延你时间了，赶紧的。”  
    “喔好吧，”Randy边说边离开边整理领带与衣领，“对面罩也在包里，那我走了。”

     门外的Howard对刚出门的Randy说：“诶老兄，你有点晚出来。”  
   “没呀，我是在找领带。”他不会说刚才发生的事情。  
   “反正我也是刚到你家，也没晚。”  
   “就快走吧！”  
      Randy先于Howard上路小跑起来，胖子紧跟在后面。  
  “嘿嘿，Cunningham。”  
   “？”  
   “咱这也不是参加什么典礼干嘛穿这么正式。”Howard根据Randy整洁的红衬衫，不折袖，配上领带这么提问道。  
      Randy先迟疑了下，然后才说：“噢，见到领带自然而然就顺手了——边在路上边我解领带好了。”

    倾听蟋蟀的嘘唏声，闻草坪的气味，望闪耀星斑的黑夜；眼前的一切，都是仿照现实世界的——NomiRandy正处在宝典书世界里，无事躺着。这黑夜的颜色是别版本的蓝。  
   “我在想…无法直视他眼睛…多想了吧…”  
   “Sheesh，实话说我有点嫉妒他的…”  
   “Alas, I know not much time...”

END


	5. Out of Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是清水  
> fluffy

    小孩子们的嬉笑玩闹声再适合不过这般柔和光照下的一天了——今天的天气尚好。阳光既不毒害皮肤，也不使人感到郁闷。此刻的场景正被一个叉手依靠在窗口旁的人所观看，该人的绿兜帽与白洁发蓝的墙壁是显得稍微格格不入，光线却恰到好处地将的兜帽阴影下的脸部照亮了接近一半，红眸也因此多了杂色。  
     他站那边有些时间了…     
     仅仅是在这边又一次的无事可做的等待罢了。  
    “嘿。”  
     他听闻房间内传来唯独人叫他的声音，微微转头眼睛往向那边，噢是那家伙醒了。于是放弃这边生活多彩的光区走向单调色彩的暗区里。  
     待到他走到跟他模样相同但仍有不同点的“他”前时，坐床上的Randy说：“你该清楚这儿随时可能出现另一个人啊…”  
    “……”他暂时没有回答的迹象，只是查看番“忍者”这这家伙所受重伤而至于躺医院的包扎、打点滴等等的模样，到现在如何了。  
    “嘿你有在听吗，NomiRandy？”  
     见Randy话痨状况开始出现，想必早恢复好了吧。  
   “嘘…所以我知道什么时候出现。”     
     病房里的时钟持续嘀嗒与滴水的断续声，不妨碍这安静的环境；NomiRandy刚刚说话非常意外地轻声…  
   “嗯有其他人在我睡的时候看望我吗？”  
     NomiRandy把之前插兜包的双手拿出，边耸肩示意边说：“看桌子上有些水果自然有其他人看你。”说罢又把手放回去。“作战时也不是光你一个人受伤进医院，不然没他们你该怎么进医院？”  
    “你损失惨重的一次。”  
      是呢，不了解情况的情况的话，还不知道是外面那群小孩怪物化闹出来市区混乱的事情：数量多是忍者最手足无措的情况——怪物熊孩子借该优势，到处肆意搞破坏，他们所波及范围无不有“到此一游”的记号。他们成群结队的架势忍者真心招架不住，还得保护各街道的路人；甚至包括他自己。  
    “还好，至少你的忍者身份未因此暴露——不然该怎么解释青少年受伤，如此严重的原因？” 据他断句，不难听出NomiRandy一种针对性的口气，“这次波及的范围不小。所以——”  
     Randy明知故问了下：“所以什么？”  
   NomiRandy用鼻音冷哼笑道：“罪魁祸首须补偿损失，篓子捅多了捅到自己。”  
     Randy呢，则也应付他笑，“我倒不太理解你的意思啦。”  
    “啧啧，昏迷的你只会推测猜到一部分结果了——”  
     那时，是这样的：  
   “熊孩子”啃咬楼房使其不稳定，忍者Randy也不巧、“幸运”地成为了路人级受害人，倒塌的楼房砸下掩埋了他。待那团废墟略有动静，而后被掀起，出来两个忍者——其中一个“忍者”环顾周遭确认是否有目击此地的人——压根没有，那些仅出于逃跑罢了，他这样想；但换方面即是件“好”程度的事情。  
   “又一次…吗？”  
      小声说话的那个忍者查看自身手部纸片的愈合入躯体，融入黑色的外表下——NomiRandy又一次以这种忍者外观从Nomicon书里出现；虽说都是为了救人，这与上次不同，即将救的人近在身边——昏迷即是Randy了。  
     NomiRandy随即手摘掉真忍者Randy的面罩，再从他身上摸索出Nomicon，后将二者放入围巾里，最终把他抬抱走医院去…  
     Randy极有可能是瓦砾砸中脑袋才昏迷过去的，部分躯干也难幸免于伤害。

   “话说你是怎么处理那些小怪物的？”由于头发被绷带捆扎而凌乱瘙痒的缘故，Randy抓抓他的脑袋这么问着。        
    “小孩子，不难。给他们想要的——乐趣，而已。”  
   “Pff…”Randy吹吹头发刘海怨道，“你每次都说这么简单…”  
    “嘁，”NomiRandy放衣兜里的一只手出来，手指点点自己的脑袋瓜子向他回复道，“拜托，我脑袋可不一定像你的呆木瓜子。”哇哦，他这句话成功反击了Randy呢。  
    “好好好，你说的对…”Randy对此耸肩表是无奈，没解决掉当然无法反驳回去了哈。“噢对，我还有一件事想跟你说。”  
    “什么？”  
    “过来就好。”  
      NomiRandy照Randy说的做了。在Randy二次要求再过来点又拉近了。他以这么近距离猜想那家伙是想说什么悄悄话吧。然而，过去的下一秒，他感觉到Randy双手抱产生的压力。  
    “Thank you...”  
     被拥抱确乎感觉不同，但都不是永恒的；再者，他没有给予回抱。  
    “……”NomiRandy沉默不答复的片刻是为了此时，最后才说了一句：“你知道我不喜欢那些词…”语毕，自己身体后退，不让他继续抱着。  
      Randy这样也就自然而然地话多起来，随便NomiRandy刚刚的反馈了：“唉，获得一天的假期，然后又拿周末的假期补回来；周末假期没了，就拿寒暑假等等补…”  
      就在Randy那么磨叽道的时候，NomiRandy早悄然转身去旁边桌子的方向，拿出藏果篮身后依靠在墙上的Nomicon。他有在听Randy那些话，责任不就是需要支付一些东西的吗？摊开书，他外表的兜帽沿裂出一张张纸片则表明他正准备回到书里。  
     “喂喂！”  
     NomiRandy他听见Randy在朝这边喊的声音，于是头看向那边，问着：“还有事？”  
   “可以帮我削点水果什么的吗？”  
  “It's not a big deal.”  
  “So…?”  
  “I mean I'll do it, stupid pal.”然后，他合拢，放回书，明显地能观察到飘浮的纸片又返回自己的位置上。拿一苹果，小刀，坐椅子，底下刚好有垃圾桶，他打算削苹果皮了。  
   “你是怎么不被别人发现过来这里的？”  
   “你的little biffer Howard，把书，带来的。你看吃的也是他带来的。他坐片刻便起身离去，想必他还有什么事情，然后我就这样该什么时候出来就什么时候。”  
   “那也可能意味着他家属也受伤了？”  
   “也许。”  
     这个时间，NomiRandy已经削完苹果皮，伸手给Randy送过去，“Here.”  
     Randy接过，咬一口，便咀嚼吃起来。“Umm，你会讲之前我昏迷发生的事吗？”  
   “没问题。哈哼，不过值得先提的是，他们居然会对小熊软糖‘感兴趣’。”  
   “喔你喜欢吃？”  
   “喂，你说的根本不是什么重点…”

END


	6. untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaoi, fluffy, kiss  
> 是用梗写的

“啊昂——喔——”  
啊，夜晚的回归，从学校周边与朋友玩耍的返程不难免打出含困意的哈欠，稍迷糊的Randy抿抿嘴拿出开家门的钥匙。打开，进门直径自己房间，无视姿势好坏某脚抬一边躺沙发上。  
“…？”  
过会儿，门边又出来个人，恰好Randy面部方向朝着他，他开口问并指向之前丢桌子上的书包：“我还以为你在宝典里。”  
对面的NomiRandy转眼看看Randy回答道：“嗯？我不可以走？”前脚走过来后脚轻推下便关上门，双手还在上下甩什么。Randy怀疑这家伙是不是去，去上了厕所？他可以去上厕所？？？看他那“人”也啥样了，这疑惑也很正常吧…？边暗自吐槽自己，边在NomiRandy过来前坐起来给对方让让位置。然后NomiRandy拿面前圆桌上已经开包的零食，几片薯片，坐上沙发，吃了吃。Randy是不是有该遗憾楞一下？？这家伙之前在吃薯片？？  
唉不久就是自己容易大惊小怪的…用得了不正常了，揉揉自己两眼间的鼻梁，Randy自己也改不掉，行吧。  
“喂…”  
“干嘛…”Randy没转头看发话NomiRandy，打个哈欠无聊地回应一下。  
感觉沙发一起又压下去证明NomiRandy过来坐Randy旁边不远了，“我说啊…”他边扯起嘴用执意口气说，边一右手逮住Randy下巴脸，眼神也变了，“…过来下。”  
Randy被抓着脸确实不舒服，瓮声怨道：“喂喂喂，你干啥，别拿你吃东西的手碰我…”  
“不好意思——”微微偏头并聚焦眼睛的NomiRandy拖长前面的音节，“那是左手拿零食，我右手可没有拿。”他这下空闲的左手则是粗鲁地揪住对方领，拉到面前欲所立马得知情况不太妙而左右头部躲闪的Randy，的嘴。  
Randy双手扣住NomiRandy的手腕，咬牙道：“快拿开、不是时…！”  
NomiRandy左手下力稍微把Randy弄疼致使他不再乱动了，快亲到的时候，却缓缓拉开距离。从Randy的视角看，这家伙眼神中失望了番。  
“突然对你没兴趣了…”  
听到这句话的Randy舒了口气，然后立刻又反应过来，对方出乎意料的举动：“等等…？？！”  
“唉，忽然就没兴趣了呗…”NomiRandy说罢便拍拍Randy的后背，接下来身体靠后坐，说：“之前别当回事，别管了。”  
“真是的…”这家伙，真有够匪夷所思的…Randy内心这样嘀咕道，他打算借打游戏为掩饰躲一下观察NomiRandy待会儿会怎么做…  
恰好玩游戏的地方可以左眼瞟到旁边仍继续拿薯片坐着吃的NomiRandy。对方偶然也注意到自己被查看的举动，“What？”含没咀嚼完的薯片又纳闷又眼珠瞧瞧，“没吃完好不好？”  
Randy而是歪歪嘴垂眼皮表示神经不对：“……”  
游戏滴滴答答击碎物体的声音不随时间冲刷而显得吸引注意力——因为Randy依然在留意发发神经的家伙，时不时瞥眼看看他。  
“……”  
见环抱手臂的NomiRandy好像没动静了，他才特意眼睛全方面瞧瞧那边；哟呵，居然睡着了？或许吧…  
Randy小声叽咕一句“无所谓”又继续打游戏；但，一般打游戏不会输局的Randy，在此时刻，多次输了。“……”难免有挥之不过去的想法在他脑袋里回荡——神经病的家伙，不就是想亲嘴吗？我也不是没和你、亲过…然后突然…Grrr…！  
丢下游戏手柄的双手向稍微往后面倾倒的脑袋则抓头发去，“…！！”Randy快要焦心切齿了，不亲身过去，他打消不了那念头。  
好的，他拖着满脸无奈走到NomiRandy面前。“喂喂。”说话中顺便打响几个指头，睡着果然脑子会往下低一点点吗，然后容易看见NomiRandy兜帽正好遮住眼部了。望着他几秒钟没无其他反应的Randy做出他本该不想主动去做的事情，可是不做出来总有点无法可言的感觉存在——试探试探，双手撑过去，于是，快速嘴巴碰对方脸颊相当于亲一回了吧…  
听见格外接近鼻音哼出来的疑问，Randy发愣惊住：“等等，我以为你没醒…！”忽然变大的声音是能让别人听清楚吧。  
“毕竟这身体还是对一些比较敏感的。”  
“Hmph，也是…”Randy带一团乱黑线思路脑，唯清楚听见抬起头的NomiRandy的下句话：  
“Hello？”  
“……”  
Randy仅仅是表面低头不耐烦地撇嘴，不说话，可心里快…  
“你肯定有东西想说。”  
Randy继续保持哽咽不发声，并且有意地拿手撑撑脸偷捂眼睛。  
“嗯哼？”  
Randy艰难地开口小声道：“我…从来没讨厌过…”  
“嗯哈换句话说？”NomiRandy离他那么近不可能听不见的喂。  
“Fine…”他移开手顺便滑过刘海，通过手感觉面部许些发烫，视线上移至正确高度，把话挤出来说：“你就当‘喜欢你’的意思…”  
NomiRandy则是故意抬眼皮表示疑惑：“然后呢？”  
“……”Randy小心又迷茫张点嘴露牙齿，头朝NomiRandy过去。被对方带着讪笑口气“…那看起来有点尴尬”的话语，使得嘴唇渐渐发麻，说话含糊：“那、那还要怎样…？”猜测绝对是他起步被嫌弃了。  
NomiRandy叫Randy再过来点，尤其是脑袋，Randy手边穿过对面的两边，抵沙发，单膝盖压位置上稳住身体。  
“喂喂喂，要这样…”  
NomiRandy稍微手抚Randy侧脸，微开嘴不像Randy那样错误地露出牙齿来，并闭眼，嘴唇凑过去，没闭嘴的二者合上了。嘴唇向后吸吮来迎接吻的到来，似乎是一次配合对方肤浅不熟悉的动作，而无意中力度大了咬弄疼Randy则被推开。紧接着，他又快速揪住Randy体恤回来，正好互撞及鼻子。就这样僵持住了？  
“没睁眼吧喂…因为那——”  
“会尴尬，对吧…？”  
“那知道就好…”  
“嗯…”  
要打破这样的僵局是需要立马：只见Randy主动另手握NomiRandy的脸庞。在衣服拉扯与手稳好脸的强制下，他不得不伸舌头以应对嘴前。  
哎呀，舌头温度自然不同，NomiRandy的感官立刻知道该怎么做了：要不是鼻子的阻挡，不然也不会变得双方张口拖着随之产生的唾液，用舌尖寻找彼此——主要因素还是得怪NomiRandy仍然硬拉体恤，否则Randy也不会这样的事情。  
“哼…嗯…”  
“…！”  
一个转折处出现了：NomiRandy因某种原因放弃拉扯Randy体恤却选择推移他下颔部分，致使头能偏了。终于不是正面对正面，鼻子挤鼻子了…  
“……”  
“Hmm…后面磕着脖子疼。”  
原来是NomiRandy后面的沙发脊让他不舒服了，长缓呼吸换气，口中咽咽唾水，正准备手背拭过嘴边多出的唾沫，而Randy手指却凑上来有帮他擦擦的动作。  
“嗯，”停顿是咽下去的动作，手就自动控制不了去擦别人脸了。“还挺好的皮肤…”转眼间Randy留意到NomiRandy的帽子什么时候掉下去了，估计是抓他脸帽子自然垂下去的吧，看对面的光线亮了不少，“你帽子掉了。”  
他拿过手哼笑说，并且毫无对前面的关心：“哼…那不用管。”手指交叉穿过Randy那手，轻轻握住，去感受他人的体温，暖和。“嗯嗯我后边有点不舒服，还是换座位。”  
理应Randy的让位，起身牵拉他走向地上的豆袋椅，他隐约感到手指收紧。拉入椅子面前，随双手按下他肩膀让他坐下去。  
“不是该你坐上去吗？”  
“嘘，”NomiRandy坐下来才促膝，一边手指抵在Randy嘴唇示意听我说话，一边深情近距离看他，“少管，都一样。”被抵嘴的Randy轻而易举地往豆袋椅背陷入进去了。Randy不知道自己没有起先的犹豫是怎么了，也许是刚才的亲吻对他产生了带有欢乐意味的解脱感，释放些刻意压制的对躲“自己”的忧虑——到底是不是过分地“自私”喜欢自己。  
“怎么说呢…”  
“又干嘛了？”  
“唉，我难说出口哈…”  
只见NomiRandy托起Randy的下巴，不用说话而让头稍微偏个角度提示。接下来，舌头心翼翼敲门似的轻舔，待门敞开缝隙，退却一小步以对方呼吸度来发起访问函。  
不料是Randy主动挽NomiRandy的脖子给抢过去了，有点发惊的NomiRandy差点忘记闭眼沉浸于此。配合开始鲁莽的手嘴动作，盘抓扯；舌唇的逐渐缠绵所溢出的唾液，不经意间使得NomiRandy发觉，脸颊、甚至是挽留流在脖子地方的；再则，可选不亲吻嘴唇了…  
“呃、嗯…”被咬脖子的Randy克制自己不要出声，万一…咬感缓慢由一个地方变成压制的疼感，Randy不得不仰头移动脖子并靠偶尔吞咽让NomiRandy别再咬他的喉结，指甲也没有不掐入某东西是神经反应。  
大概是NomiRandy想因为被掐得痒疼牙齿才不那样玩了吧，可脑袋部分还在那边停留。“好，我不那样…”  
“你知不知道那痛啊嗯…”Randy想坐起来再瞬打那家伙的心都有了。  
“嗯太想咬了没办法…” 不那样才能如何管住嘴里的馋。双手有意拉起对方衣服，Randy无疑惑的得知那家伙的意思，脱下自己的帽衫来，放一边；而NomiRandy也脱自己的下来——可是这点意思就不懂了。  
拉掉体恤领扒至下面点，在脖子与肩膀处撒下自己的到此一游的标记，尽量得只是带印记的轻，要不然Randy又要趴自己肩膀上到处抓别说背上了。手间早钻入体恤来到对方胸膛前蠢蠢欲动，试探性抚摸胸肌一下，自然而然地来脸部询问了下Randy的意见，“嗨…”  
唯独听见Randy由凌乱的呼吸声深气缓缓调整过来：怎样？不随他的性子怎么办？不也很折腾吗？  
Randy最终长呼吸一次，便后躺豆袋椅回去，说：“可、以…”  
“哼嗯…”近距离实在是看不进面前的蓝眼睛，就算连有刘海碎发的遮掩，说到底最不敢直视的而是“自己”啊…于是NomiRandy换个词调说，谁让他会有时“拐弯抹角”呢：  
“Mmm，先亲吻你手才会动我噢…”  
“拜托，鬼也信了，是你才，我是神经反射…”  
“嘁，我难道没有吗…？”  
Randy怼不回去NomiRandy事实胜于雄辩的话来：“行…”  
NomiRandy当然会照他说的那样做，只不过…他一手边动动，一边说着什么，接着进Randy口的拇指轻压舌头以至于能长大口。  
“额…叫我张嘴何必像个牙医一样…难不成有啥气味；”结果Randy摊开NomiRandy那手，叽咕似的补充道，“我、还没说那薯片的味道呢…”  
NomiRandy解释说：“就是想亲吻你舌头呢…”  
“嗯…”Randy下意识触碰自己的脸，发得滚烫，看眼前NomiRandy陶醉的表情，可想而知他无法拒绝接吻的原因吧。“我慢慢来…”  
红眸由于半垂眼帘而显得柔和深情，尖利的瞳孔才发现早失去了锐意，不巧的嘴张口被耳提醒，说看见了犬牙的影子，或许开始浮躁起来了吗？怎想过明明侧头了，又出现碰鼻的现象——刻意的迟缓犹豫得停下整个动作。  
“……”  
“你快耐不住了还是怎地…?”  
Randy无意说的话却刺中NomiRandy的控制重点。静止的片刻，易听见自己吞咽的声音：  
“嗯哼…”  
因为对面的嘴随身体后移而抿成一条线了，Randy则伸手动NomiRandy嘴巴故意往两边拉。  
“这不太像你…”噢脸原来也热摸得有点粗糙，Randy另心想。  
“唔、你这样是想知道我味觉…?”  
“嗯？我并没有哪方面的想法…”  
奇怪的是，NomiRandy低头摸脸，好似嘲讽笑了一口：“我怎么知道…”  
“你别再、又消沉了…”Randy发觉NomiRandy遮脸而也叹气的样子不确实像他通常会做的事，“没有问题，吗…?”疑问的拖长代表内心不安…  
“…你想想，时间有限…”  
“时间是指——”  
“四年。不过，见你顶多三年半，哈哈…”消沉的笑声像回音一般产生，久不消逝。  
Randy无法去挽回时间的。可他见遮掩脸与眼睛的单手缓缓放下时，在光亮的白炽灯下，哪怕自己眼睛看错，也清晰看见，黑色，的眼泪，在滴落下来；遗留在手心的泪水尤其与肤色形成对比。  
“你是不是哭了，NomiRandy…?”  
“没…那也只是跟先前睡着没有大区别的突发情况…”  
“可那是，——不，你眼睛怎么可能受伤！”  
“我不清楚，你们不总也说，眼睛是最脆弱的吗…?”  
“所以，我什么时候会突然——”  
“……”Randy不能听落NomiRandy任何一句话。  
“有其他状况而发生其他…不好的事…”  
Randy大力快速抓NomiRandy的双肩，摇摇他说：“别说了，快抬头…”  
NomiRandy而听他说的，首先眼珠上移望他，后才舍得抬起头来，眼睛随之平视。Randy看着自然而落的黑眼泪，再则有接吻后呼吸产生的轻微红晕；如果加上鼻子红得在擤鼻涕的话，这极容易会认为强忍抑制的哭泣——还加上自己的面孔。尽管，NomiRandy他说这不是哭产生的眼泪，而是残损产生的血，可这样都无法保证不戳心。  
“好啦好啦。”Randy拍拍他肩膀再试图伸手过去为他擦掉，但是NomiRandy摊手推让自己来就好，便不是一手臂擦拭，而是食指擦过去。  
“……”Randy下意识地摸摸肩膀部位的牙痕，总的来说得用镜子照照看吧，“那个啊，我先去去厕所，”边说边拇指往后指指肩膀，“——说实话到现在痒痒的。”  
“哈，”NomiRandy这次笑，怎么说呢，可以说是一种开朗的笑。“你抓我背到现在还痒着呢，笨蛋。”说完起身给Randy让出走道，自己看着他的背影从门走过。

待厕所里Randy发现脖子咬痕的位置很特别，虽身着体恤，但那些痕迹是可以用帽衫遮盖的。  
“这家伙…”  
Randy笑笑，又因镜面反射的容貌看得始终联想那家伙，“啊烦，”手从脸颊往上抚过头发，“搞得我最怕照镜子看了…”最后开洗漱台的水龙头洗洗手，洗洗脸，拿毛巾擦擦完毕走人。  
房间这边，NomiRandy无聊绕圈走走。穿着帽衫却没习惯性地把兜帽戴上去，他没管这个。身体的不稳定始终是难以预测的：犹如生理期的皮肤掉纸、无痛却有产生血的眼睛——侧面说这幅躯体本身是脆弱的。好在预知到眼泪又会无意识流黑血的发生，借手遮掩了翻：那的确是不让人舒心的容貌。  
他心想绕几圈偶然留意拉开拉链的书包，好像记起什么事情来了。

Randy回来开门见坐地板上NomiRandy一个人趴在圆桌上以放手的方向猜测，是倒下去趴的动作。Randy本想过去叫醒的，犹豫片刻还是摇摇他问着：“醒醒，”  
“该不会又是突然睡着了吧？”  
“嗯…是。”NomiRandy听闻他的声音，撑手臂起身，看向他。分明感觉眼睛没困意怎么就会？“顺便想问，几点了？”  
Randy摸出手机看时间，遭了确实不晚了。“说实话，我回来的时候就有点困来着…倒好，”手指挠挠腮帮子这么说着，“也清晰了不少…”这点他是指发生在他们两个一起的事情。  
NomiRandy略微清楚怎么回事了：“是生物钟在强制。”而后解释下为什么坐桌边的原因：“正向帮你又做作业的，毕竟浪费了你一点时间嘛。”  
“你个‘纸人’有生物钟我信你个大鬼，你别帮我做作业。 ”Randy手指向所说的纸人，故意这么质问道。  
NomiRandy反驳道：“笨蛋，你忘记了我不是待你身体里长段时间养出了的吗？拜托。”  
为什么他们的语调互相对调了？  
“噗呲——”  
两个人发现这个情况互相欣慰得笑而不语，笑了一阵子过后才继续话题。  
“反正我作业明天也写得完，不急。”  
“Nice——”NomiRandy的声调跟随眼睛起伏的弧线动作而上下变化，“别说下回找我‘共享时间’”说到特定词双手摆出反语手势，“帮你分担，我也想休息。”  
Randy有意轻拳打旁边的人，嘴角始终是带着上扬意味的。“那你就不要多、多管！”说完眼睛移动忽然想起什么，便说“你过来。”  
NomiRandy则乖乖过来，半知半觉被对方手遮说悄悄话给发生了其他心理变化。  
“喂，”Randy越停顿越卖着什么关子，“晚安吻你是想要的吧——”  
“……”NomiRandy暂时不想及时回答他的问题，对于这个，他本想二话不说地做过去，不想被Randy抢先说了？“随便啊，亲了就是不写作业吗？。”  
见NomiRandy有点宠溺的表情，Randy莫名认为不对劲了，迅速随便亲过脸颊，当赶快过去了。“就这样。”  
“这么敷衍是想让我用早安吻回扣吗？”  
“算了吧…那样我更赖床了…”  
当然，赖床是谁都有的事情。


End file.
